


A Life Of Toxicity

by Angel_Gaybrielle



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel highschool au, Dysfunctional Relationships, Highschool AU, M/M, Obsession, Sad, Toxic Relationships, bittersweet destiel, dean and cas - Freeform, destructive love, dysfunctional destiel, sad destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Gaybrielle/pseuds/Angel_Gaybrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean were in love to the point of obsession, destruction even.  But they don't mind.  They've chosen this life, after all.  (A short drabble about Dean and Castiel's dysfunctional relationship - set in a highschool au.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Of Toxicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMysticWolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysticWolf36/gifts).



> Thanks to TheMysticWolf63 for editing this, and being an overall fabulous person. Love you bae!

Castiel knew Dean was trouble, bad news, and whatever other synonyms there are for sin incarnate, the second he met him. Any boy who practically charmed his way into town and never got caught for a single crime had to be. Dean was all pretty freckles and leather jackets, soft words and rough touches. Oh, Castiel knew he was trouble... he just didn't know how much. But then, maybe he didn't want to. Maybe he wanted to wake up tangled in his sheets and Dean's limbs, hot breath on the back of his neck and a melancholy comfort in his heart. Wanted to walk on old railroad tracks in the chilly fall air, hands pushing off of Dean's as he struggled to keep his balance. Desired to lounge around with Dean's head in his lap as they shared a cigarette, watching some old movie on the television at 3:29 in the morning. Wanted to kiss Dean chastely before they went off to screw with someone they both hated, wanted to hold Dean every second of the day without recognizing how attached he'd grown. How obsessed. He was with the older boy more often than his own family, and whenever they weren't together there was a distant, dull ache in his chest. A sort of sadness the only faded away when Dean was there. And when Dean was there... it was bliss. Everything was hazy and warm, colors blurred together and landscapes spun dizzyingly as Dean's laughter melted together with the soft kisses he pressed to Castiel's cheek; yet somehow everything was so clear he could practically remember every detail a week later. 

Insane, crazy, that's what it was. What was even crazier was the fact that Castiel knew he couldn't live without Dean, knew that he'd kill himself if Dean ever died before he did. Castiel knew he couldn't go a day without at least hearing Dean's voice. He recognized that he was completely obsessed with Dean. And from Dean's words and actions, he felt the same way - they were completely and utterly codependent.

At that moment Castiel was propped up against an old oak tree, his hands raking through Dean's hair while he rested his head in Castiel's lap, his eyes closed and his his arms draped lazily across his chest. Castiel was staring down at Dean fondly while he thought about, a smile on his face.

"Would you kill someone for me?" Castiel asked, and Dean opened one eye to peek up at Castiel.

"Who do you need dead, baby?" He asked, stretching his arms in front of him as his eyes fluttered open.

"I believe there is already a question on the table."

"'Course I would. I'd kill myself if you asked, Cas. I'd do anything for you, you know that. Anything 'cept hurt you, of course." He said, a slightly concerned touch to his otherwise strong voice.

"And how much do you love me?"

Dean looked up at his lover looking hurt and confused. "Cas?" He asked.

"I don't doubt your love for me, Dean. I just wanna hear it." Castiel traced a finger lovingly along Dean's jawline. "Cas, I would rather spend two eternities in hell and spend the rest of my human life with you than spend forever in heaven without you." That seemed to satisfy Castiel.

"And I you. I don't doubt that Dean. But... Has it ever... Has it ever occurred to that our relationship might be... dangerous?" He  
asked.

"How could being with the person who makes life worth living be bad?" Dean asked, face contorting into a frown.

"I love you Dean, and I never want to leave you. But we're obsessed with each other. Every second I spend away from you hurts, we're completely codependent, and we'll probably commit suicide together when we're older so we never have to be apart. This relationship is toxic and unhealthy. I don't intend to leave it because that's the worst fate I could imagine... But we're tearing each other apart. We're dysfunctional." He finished, a frown on his face as Dean's melted away in lieu of a smile.

"Baby, we've always been dysfunctional. We always will be. But I don't think that's a problem." He stated simply, closing his eyed and sighing in comfort as he settled back down.

And the more Castiel thought on the subject, the more he decided that he didn't mind. This was the life he chose, after all. A life of freckles and rough touches.

A life of Dean Winchester.


End file.
